The present invention has been developed to connect a saw sheath to a holder fastened to a belt in a way that allows the sheath to rotate relative to the holder, and to be easily released from the holder when desired. It can, however, be more generally used to connect two items of arbitrary kind with a detachable joint. A connection means for that purpose according to the invention is defined in the following claims.